The present invention relates to an incoming call indicator for a portable phone, in particular, it relates to an incoming call indicator for a portable phone having an antenna attached to a phone main body, projecting therefrom.
Portable phones comprise an incoming call indicator for visually confirming an incoming call in addition to the advice by a call sound or vibration.
Conventional incoming call indicators have been provided originally either in the front surface or in the upper surface of a portable phone. Although the structure is simple, it also involves a problem in that the incoming call indicator can hardly be seen depending on the state of the portable phone in use. As an incoming call indicator for solving the problem, for example, those disclosed in JP-A-4-121142U and JP-B-4-41643U are known.
FIG. 4 shows an incoming call indicator according to the technique of JP-A-4-121142U, comprising an antenna 51 mounted on a phone main body 50, projecting therefrom, a light transmissible member 52 provided around the outer periphery of the base end part of the antenna 51, with the upper part of the light transmissible member 52 projecting from the phone main body 50 as well as the lower part 52a disposed inside the phone main body 50, a light introducing part 53 provided in the lower part 52a of the light transmissible member 52, and a light emitting element 54 disposed facing to the light introducing part 53. According to the configuration, since the light transmissible member 52 is disposed around the outer periphery of the base end part of the antenna 51, the entirety of the base end part of the antenna 51 can emit a light. Therefore, the user can observe the light emission from the light transmissible member 52 visually from anywhere as long as the phone main body 50 can be seen.
FIG. 5 shows an incoming call indicator according to the technique of JP-B-4-41643U, comprising a light transmissible member 63 mounted across the upper surface 61 and the front surface 62 of a phone main body 60. Therefore, the light emission from the light transmissible member 63 can be observed visually even in the case the phone main body 60 is placed on a desk or attached to a belt.
However, according to the incoming call indicator of JP-A-4-121142U, since the light transmissible member 52 is fitted around the outer periphery of the antenna 51, it is difficult in terms of the structure design.
In contrast, according to the incoming call indicator of JP-B-4-41643U, due to the limitation of the light transmissible member 63 shape, the light can be emitted only to the two directions, that is, to the upper surface 61 and the front surface 62. Therefore, depending on the state of use, the light emission from the light transmissible member 63 may not be observed visually. That is, the light emission visible range is narrow.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the invention is to provide an incoming call indicator for a portable phone with a simple configuration, having a wide light emission visible range for allowing preferable visible observation of the incoming call state.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, an incoming call indicator for a portable phone according to the invention comprises an antenna main body projecting from a portable phone main body, a light transmissible member disposed so as to be exposed circumferentially between the base end part of the antenna main body and the portable phone main body, a light guiding member disposed inside the portable phone main body, with a light outputting part provided on one end, facing to the light transmissible member, and a light emitting element disposed facing to a light inputting part provided on the other end of the light guiding member for emitting a light according to an incoming call signal.
Moreover, it is preferable that the light transmissible member comprises an elastic ring-like member having a sealing function for preventing entrance of water from the gap between the antenna main body and the portable phone main body.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the light transmissible member comprises an elastic member having an attachment loosening prevention function in the part with the antenna main body attached to the portable phone main body.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a light from the light emitting element is inputted to the light inputting part of the light guiding member so as to be guided to the other end and outputted to the outside from the light outputting part of the light guiding member via the light transmissible member. Since the light transmissible member is provided circumferentially between the base end part of the antenna main body and the portable phone main body, the outer periphery of the antenna base part emits a light at the time of incoming call according to an incoming call signal. Therefore, the user can easily recognize the light emission from the incoming call indicator visually from anywhere as long as the phone main body can be seen. Moreover, owing to the simple configuration of disposing the light transmissible member between the antenna main body and the portable phone main body and providing the light guiding member in the portable phone main body, the structure design and the assembly operation can be facilitated.
Furthermore, since the light transmissible member comprises a ring-like member having elasticity, such as rubber so as to serve as a sealing member, it can serve also as a rubber ring for providing the watertight structure in the antenna part, and thus increase of the number of components can be prevented. Moreover, since the light transmissible member comprises a member having elasticity, such as rubber, pressure and friction force can be added to the part with the antenna attached, and thus loosening of attachment of the antenna main body can be prevented.